


meio acordada, meio sonhando

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sabé acordou com os primeiros raios de luz da manhã passando por entre as frestas da cortina do quarto da rainha de Naboo e atingindo seus olhos. E com Padmé sorrindo para ela parecendo estranhamente orgulhosa de si mesma por algum motivo.





	meio acordada, meio sonhando

Sabé acordou com os primeiros raios de luz da manhã passando por entre as frestas da cortina do quarto da rainha de Naboo e atingindo seus olhos. E com Padmé sorrindo para ela parecendo estranhamente orgulhosa de si mesma por algum motivo.

"Bom dia" Padmé disse.

"Bom dia. Posso perguntar qual o motivo do sorriso da minha rainha ?"

"Porque pelo menos uma vez na minha vida eu acordei antes de você"

Se alguém não a conhecesse e visse aquele momento provavelmente achariam que ela era apenas uma adolescente normal. Aqueles que não estavam acostumados com os costumes de Naboo sempre se surpreendiam com a juventude que suas rainhas, reis e outros representantes as vezes tinham. Eles não conseguiam conceber uma cultura que treinasse desde o berço seus habitantes para servir o mundo da melhor maneira possível, e que quando uma criança mostrava uma aptidão para uma área ela já era colocada para aprender e exercer tal função. Embora a ascensão de Padmé tinha sido meteórica mesmo para os padrões de Naboo, aos oito anos ela começou seu aprendizado como legisladora, aos onze ela já era uma legisladora trabalhando no senado, aos treze princesa governante de Theed, e aos quatorze rainha de toda Naboo.

Bem jovem realmente, mas ela raramente parecia ou agia como se fosse.

"Antes de hoje eu costumava ter essa teoria bizarra que você nunca dormia, não ria de mim, não é completamente sem justificativa que todas as noites quando eu vou dormir você ainda está de olhos abertos e quando e acordo é a mesma coisa. Mas não hoje"

"Pra ser honesta algumas noites eu não durmo mesmo"

"Porque não ?"

"Eu fico preocupada"

"Preocupada comigo?"

"Sim"

"Eu sinto muito, eu não sabia" Padmé disse parecendo novamente como a rainha com o peso do mundo nas suas costas.

"Não sinta muito, tem suas vantagens, é quieto e sereno enquanto você e as outras dormem, me da tempo pra pensar, e pra ser honesta eu nunca vi tanta vantagem em dormir, geralmente eu só o faço quando eu não posso evitar"

 _E apenas quando eu sei por certo que você está segura_ Sabé pensa e se sente ligeiramente culpada e embaraçada. Ela estava fazendo um nobre serviço por Naboo, servir como dama de companhia da rainha consistia em servir de guarda-costas, conselheira e sósia para situações perigosas . Mas desde seus primeiros meses servindo Padmé esses começaram a se misturar com motivos menos nobres que não tinham tanto haver com o seu desejo de proteger Padmé a rainha, mas sim Padmé a garota.

"Eu ainda me sinto culpada" Padmé disse.

"Como eu disse você não deveria, sono não tende a me atrair muito, embora estranhamente hoje eu estou sentindo vontade de dormir de novo"

"Então durma, nós só temos compromissos a tarde"

"Só se você dormir também"

"Okay" Padmé disse se aconchegando contra o ombro dela no travesseiro e com um leve sorriso de volta em seus lábios.

E as duas adormeceram juntas enquanto o resto de Naboo começava a despertar.


End file.
